normversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dalek
Origin Dalek hails from the ancient past, before the mythical (averted thanks to his efforts) destruction of Atlantis. He was one of the original members of LuxCorp's secret superhero team. History Due to a malfunction in his power-suit, Dalek was thrust forward in time to the year 2006, in modern-day Skyfire City. His time-traveling and teleportation functions were wrecked, and so he found himself stranded. He fell in with Kenneth Redshirt and his unlikely band of heroes. After a few nights of acting a vigilante, and a few days spent tinkering with his suit, he realized he had insufficient tools to repair his suit, and return to his proper time and place. He was quite eager in fact, since he had since learned of Atlantis' destruction, and longed to go back and stop it. Eventually he and his friends were recognized by LuxCorp, and the organization offered to recruit them. Though hesitant at first, the lure of technology and space to work won Dalek over, and he joined the corporation's team, where he proved an invaluable resource in helping to create the Nemesis Robots the team trained with. They were soon dispatched to a location suspected of villainous terrorism. Here they began their long fight against Hive. After destroying a countless number of the villain's laboratories, they made an uneasy alliance with Army, hoping that he could engage Hive's many clones while the heroes found a way to undo the damage he had caused. In the end, the heroes destroyed all they could find of Hive's mutating chemicals and cleansed what water supplies they could. Army reported the death of Hive, and the adventure was at an end. Next, Dalek found himself thrust into the future with Alpha due to another malfunction of his suit. It was a bleak war-torn landscape, populated only by sentient robots and mutants that were at war with each other. What pure humans remained were often caught in the crossfire. He and Alpha joined the mutant resistance, led by Legion and his bodyguard Lucky. After learning that the totalitarian regime of the robots was led by none other than Number Eight himself, Dalek and Alpha set about to return to the past (with Legion and Lucky in tow) and to ensure such a horrific future could never be realized. In their escape attempt, Alpha's body was destroyed, but her consciousness survived by melding with the AI of Dalek's suit. Also, half of Number Eight made it through the temporary portal. This caused a minor continuum paradox (as Number Eight now existed twice within one instance of time and space) that was ultimately resolved by the fusion of the past Number Eight and the future Number Eight. After Number Eight became catatonic (see John for more information), Dalek successfully uploaded alpha into a new body and finished the repairs on his suit, and bid farewell to his friends, setting out for the past, and the hopeful recovery of Atlantis. Attributes Appearance Dalek himself is olive skinned and stands roughly 5'10. He is of a lightly muscular build and has short-cropped red hair and blue eyes. His suit is made of a polished green and yellow metal that is rounded wherever possible to allow for lower air resistance. Equipment Dalek's only equipment is his power-suit. Headquarters Presumably, since he was successful, Dalek's headquarters would be Atlantis. Personality As he was in the present, Dalek was thoughtful and often distraught over the fate of his homeland and his inability to repair his suit. He would do his duty and no more, forever preoccupied with the past. Powers With his suit, Dalek can fly at speeds exceeding 2500 miles per hour, shoot blasts of energy from his hands that can vaporize almost anything built with modern technology, see the infared and ultra-violet spectrum. In addition, if his suit is working properly, he can teleport at will to any location the suit has been to and jump through time, though the further the distance from his current point the longer it takes his suit to finish the necessary calculations. He also has the ability to record anything he or the suit experiences and recall it with perfect clarity. In this way he can rapidly become a repository of vast amounts of knowledge. Skills Dalek is a masterful inventor (at least in the present). His understanding of machinery and computer programming dwarfs any modern mind, and with the assistance of his suit he can create sentient machine programs within hours. Excepting these skills and his Atlantean martial arts training, he is rather normal. Relationships Allies and Enemies Now that Dalek has disappeared from view, and only Lucky, Legion, John, and Alpha remember him, he has no allies or enemies of which to speak. Factions *[[Atlantis|'Atlantis']]: Being his home base, Atlantis and Dalek are on good terms, especially since he is single-handedly responsible for saving it from its destruction at the hands of Archimedes. Category:Heroes